Kites are known that have a wing extending outwardly from each longitudinal side and a keel extending along each longitudinal side. A spar extends across the kite from wingtip to wingtip. These kites have been identified as a winged canopy or winged sled kite. The drawbacks of this type of kite are:
The canopy or center section develops flutter which causes drag and undesirable steering forces, the non-reinforced leading edges of wings also tend to develop flutter that also causes drag and undesirable steering forces; in light wind and variable wind condition, the canopy will collapse, which will unbalance the kite and cause side slippage toward the ground, and the lift to drag ratio is low.